


A Weekend We'll Never Forget!

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: Las Vegas or Bust! [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Las Vegas, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: There's a lot you do for family, including dragging a demonic little bird off her vacation and dangling a guy over the shark tank at the Mandalay Bay.





	A Weekend We'll Never Forget!

**Off to a Memorable Start!**

Jason Todd was many things, stupid was not one of them. But he would admit this was the stupidest thing he had ever been doing as he pressed the throttle harder and the slight body clung a bit tighter to him as they rounded the corner.

Jason pulled a gun as he fired behind him. There was a curse in a foreign language he didn't know as the girl behind him lifted her hand over his shoulder. Just as he looked up he saw the SUV heading for them and the portal opened. They zipped through it and came out still speeding down the interstate as the SUVs slammed into one another behind him.

There was a ringing phone which the woman behind him answered.

"Hello?" her smoky monotone answered. Jason swiveled his bike, as he roared down the exit.

Now, let Jason back up, because to explain the situation he had to start from the beginning.

* * *

_80 Hours Earlier…_

"Kori, this is a job, not a social trip," Jason pointed out again as he collected the equipment he needed. Jason had gotten soli intel on the Zucco family, and they were making moves against his brother. Which wasn't acceptable.

"Please, I have not spoken to friend Raven in such a long time. It would be most pleasing to have a girls' weekend in the Las Vegas," she smiled.

"Kori, I'm working, I'm not entertaining you and your friend," he said levelly. He honestly didn't even want to go to Las Vegas, the heat alone had him wanting to go back to Gotham but he was going. There was work to be done and he wasn't one to ever back down from a job.

Also, Kori was trying to talk him into bringing Raven. RAVEN of all people.

Jason would never admit this out loud, but he had always had a massive crush on the demoness, even before his death.

And why wouldn't he?

Raven was fucking gorgeous. She had those high cheek bones, her pert chin, squared/round jaw, that fuller upper lip, her slanted eyes, the sharp nose, those innocently arched brows, her large brow and that gem on the center of her brow. For as innocent and delicate as she looked, she had odd features which he had always thought to be breathtakingly gorgeous. It wasn't like she was Kori or Donna, the heart stopping, breath taking, look at them gorgeous features. Raven's were quieter, not softer, but definitely prouder.

Then there was her love of books.

Yup, he had always been hopelessly crushing on the delicate demon, and she was so damn intimidating he didn't know how to approach her or what to say.

After his death though, she was just way too good for him. That was a woman who could be truly evil and destroy them all if she decided to, and she chose to be good. He found it admirable and all the more intimidating. Raven was out of his league, and his biggest crush despite whoever he was dating or trying to date.

And now Kori wanted to drag Raven off to Las Vegas, Jason wasn't sure how to react to that.

"I promise that we shall stay out of your way," Kori said. "And is it not less suspicious for a man to be seen with women than alone?"

Jason glared at her then.

"You are really going to push this aren't you?" he sighed.

"Yes," she grinned.

"Fine, fine, just fine! But I don't want to hear any bitching from either of you during this trip. I got work to do and it's bad enough Dickhead has decided he's coming I don't need more trouble," He groused. Jason wasn't really annoyed with Kori, he could never be annoyed with Kori, Kori was a queen among women.

But Kori was also oblivious about some earth things, and his jobs at times.

"Dick has decided to come?" Kori said softly.

"Yeah, princess, he's coming along, I couldn't get rid of him," Jason sighed.

"I see," she whispered.

"Look princess, if he causes any trouble for you I'll shoot him myself, but for now, he's coming as it does involve his family." Jason looked over his equipment again.

"No, that is understandable, very well, I shall call friend Raven and we shall have a glorious weekend in the city of Las Vegas and we shall have a blast!" Kori grinned as she flew off.

Jason's head fell as he sighed.

Why did it have to be Raven?

Dick he could handle. Hell, even a Roy who wanted to go binge drinking in Vegas he could handle (and Roy's sobriety was the only reason Roy wasn't coming on this trip). But Raven? Jason didn't know how exactly to feel about that.

He hadn't really talked or interacted much with Raven since his resurrection, though both Roy and Kori were tight with her. He had kind of been avoiding her.

Now she was coming along on this trip.

He just shook his head.

That wasn't his problem. He was going to Vegas on a job. Not a vacation. Kori and Raven would do whatever it was that girls did when they hung out together and he would drag Dick along with him for duration of his mission. Which meant he would mostly be brushing off Dick's poor attempts to be his brother again and ignoring Kori's determination to drag him into her antics. Because Kori would attempt to drag him into her antics with Raven for relaxation. Kori was like a sister to him in that way, because Steph and Cass both did the same thing to him when he was in town.

Bending over Jason continued packing his stuff now, selecting the books he would want while waiting and listening. Then he got a text from Kori.

_-Raven is coming!_

_**Wrong Image!**  _Screamed in his mind as he threw his phone from him like it was a grenade. This was going to be a long fucking weekend!

* * *

Jason pressed the bike harder as he popped a wheely, they hit the car and launched into the air. Raven threw her hand in front of him as black materialized before him and they landed hard.

There were bullets whizzing past him as he went full throttle and Raven continued to materialize a shadow path before him. He pulled his gun an fired wide at the assholes as they landed behind them on the interstate. Raven continued talking on the phone.

"Little bird! Who the hell are you talking too!" Jason shouted over his shoulder.

"Star!" Raven shouted back. There were two SUVs closing in around them.

"Oh," Jason managed. He couldn't demand she hang up on Kori, but this girl chat had to happen later. "Could use a lift first, then you can girl talk," he shouted.

"One second Star," Raven replied and he watched as Raven materialized another path for them.

* * *

_72 Hours Earlier…_

"Las Wages!" Dick shouted gleefully as he all but bounced off the plane with Kori right behind him. Jason just grumbled as he got up to follow, his bones were hurting, and his mind was exhausted, also Raven still looked fucking amazing and it was distracting.

Seriously, the woman still looked fucking gorgeous, hands down the prettiest woman he had ever seen.

"Jason! Raven! We must participate in the drinking of shots! Gambling! Poker! Slap Jack! And the many touristy things at Las Vegas!" Kori announced as she stood at the bottom of the tarmac waiting with that smile.

"Black Jack," he and another corrected in unison which had him doing a double take of Raven who was giving him the same look he had no doubt.

"Next vacation I want to not be in a hundred and twenty degree heat," Raven muttered as they walked onto the tarmac. It made him wonder what kind of vacation she would prefer. But he quickly walked for the airport rather than dwelling on this as Dick slung an arm around the small woman's shoulders.

"This will be most glorious! We must take many photos for Roy, Jay!" Kori decided grabbing his hand as she bounce a bit. Keeping her feet on the ground was a bit of a genuine challenge for her, still.

"Uh-huh," he nodded automatically. "No flashing your boobs though Kori."

"Is that not an earth custom in Vegas?" she asked.

"New Orleans on Mardi Gras," he answered.

"Very well. Oh! Raven! We must do a spa day before we leave!" Kori announced releasing his hand to speak to her friend. Jason took this time to fill out the paperwork for a rental car. He knew they were going to need it.

"Excellent, you girls have a nice relaxing time and Dickhead and I will do the mission," Jason decided handing back the papers to the clerk.

"Who died and made you team leader?" Dick sputtered.

"This is a team? I thought I was on vacation with Kori for girl talk," Raven flatly stated.

"That's the spirit! Come on little bird, we'll get the car," he decided. This was Dick and Kori's chance to hash things out because he didn't want to deal with that awkward mess all weekend.

"So, Jason, why are we getting the car?" Raven asked as soon as they walked out the doors of the airport.

"This is Dick and Kori's last chance to hash things out so we don't have an insufferable weekend with their awkward dancing around one another," Jason stated.

"Ah, that is very wise," she nodded pulling her long black hair up into a pony tail. Fuck she was gorgeous.

"So, anything new for you?" he asked awkwardly.

"Not really, you?"

"Nope."

"You like books, right?" she asked nervously.

"Always," he answered.

"I have a new book," she decided.

"What book?" he asked with genuine interest.

"I have recently started reading Jo Nesbø," she said apprehensively.

"No shit!" he grinned; alright, he could talk books with her. She relaxed a bit.

"Yes, I'm thoroughly enjoying his portrayal of his characters, it is fascinating. I'm also enjoying the pace of the story so far, it is a pleasure to try to think ahead in this story," she smiled. She was gorgeous, and Jason smiled a bit.

"I like his work, he's got good mysteries, and I also like his characters," he said as they made it to their car.

"Really?"

"Really," he smiled.

"What else have you read?"

"How do you like Dumas?" he offered.

* * *

Raven and he slowed into a parking spot. She swung off the bike, pulling off the helmet as she shook out her hair and handed it to him.

"I'm going to go meet Kori, I can drop you at your hotel," she offered.

"Thanks, gorgeous," he smiled as she unzipped that leather jacket.

"No problem," she shrugged out of the jacket and tossed it to him. he packed it away.

"Now, I must know, why the hell would a beautiful woman like you root for the Mets?" he asked slinging an arm around her shoulders as they walked through the parking garage.

"Because, Jason, I am a New Yorker, and Mets are the soul of New York."

"Thought that was the Yankees."

"The Yankees are the gods of baseball, they don't count," she stated seriously.

"A woman after my own heart," he snickered.

In the past seventy-six hours he had really hit it off with Raven and honestly it was like she had known her all his life. She was like a best friend for him as her other arm wrapped around his waist. He liked this familiarity between them.

"My Mets are better than your Knights," she stated as he fixed his cap.

"Next game I'm getting us tickets, and loser has to take the winner on a date," he decided.

"Oh, is that so?" Raven chuckled.

"It is, so prepare to lose queen, because your Mets SUCK!" he snickered.

"Your team lost, to the Diamond Backs!" she countered.

"So?"

"You're delusional to think they'll beat my Mets."


End file.
